


Zaizen's Weakness

by moonsalute



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsalute/pseuds/moonsalute
Summary: Zaizen is very soft and weak for his loving boyfriend.Sometimes he just can't say no to helping him with his homework.





	Zaizen's Weakness

Kirihara scratched his head as he looked at his homework. It only took him seconds before the boy made a frustrated exclaim and let his head fall onto the desk he’d been working on. Looking at his blank paper with words that looked like gibberish to him, he pouted. He  _hated_  English. He didn’t know why he even needed to learn it, since the most important words he’d ever need to know were ones he was familiar with thanks to tennis.

“You won’t get your work done if you sleep on your desk, Akaya.”

Kirihara lifted his head and turned to look at the other dark haired boy laying on his bed while on his phone. He pouted even more.

“I wasn’t sleeping!” He protested, “I’m just having trouble with my homework…”

He turned his body over in his chair to the boy on his bed and watched him for a second. They boy’s face soon lit up as if he got an idea. He got up from his chair and soon pounced on his boyfriend, hugging him as he heard a “oomf” and “hey” come from him.

“Hey! Hey Hikaru! You’re good at English, right?? Can’t you help me out a little?” He snuggled him and looked cutely at the other boy in his arms, who was scrambling a bit to make sure his phone was okay before moving it to the side to give Kirihara more attention.

“The last time I “helped” you with your homework, I ended up doing the whole thing.” He said with a slightly annoyed tone. That didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Kirihara, though.

“But its not like you did it for free! I did give you something in return…” Kirihara gave his boyfriend a small, innocent smile.

“…You did.” Zaizen sighed. He didn’t look too pleased by the fact that his boyfriend was right.

“I can do it again, if you want!” The curly haired boy chimed with a more devilish smile on his face.

“No.” Zaizen frowned. “It’s not that I don’t want what you to, but you can’t keep bribing me in exchange for me doing your homework. It won’t work this time.”

“It did last time!”

“But not this time.” Zaizen repeated.

“Hmph…” Kirihara pouted again. He shoved his face into Zaizen’s chest and whined, “but! I really do try to understand, I do! It just gets so hard to understand…I can’t get the words right! It’s annoying! I’m already bad at most subjects…”

Zaizen couldn’t help but let his fingers move Kirihara’s head, combing through his wild curls as the boy sulked. Damn. How is he supposed to say “no” when he gets like this? He sighed once more.

“If you’re really serious about it, I can  _help_  you with your homework, but  _only_ help. I won’t be giving you any answers.”

He saw the boy peek up at him from his chest and heard a quiet “really?” from his boyfriend. He nodded and felt the arms around him tighten.

“Alright!! Thank you so much Hikaru! I love you!!!” The now-happy Kirihara exclaimed as his head returned to his chest.

There was so much excitement in Kirihara’s voice, Zaizen couldn’t help but smile a little. Of course, the smile was gone before Kirihara looked back up at him to give him a small kiss.

“You better be serious about it, though, or I won’t help you out next time.” He said sternly. Kirihara smiled at him with a brightly.

“Don’t worry! I’ll pay extra attention!!” Kirihara giggled, hugging Zaizen as tight as he could.

Zaizen really wasn’t sure what he was going to do with this boy, but seeing Kirihara happy could possibly beat seeing a thousand bunnies come at you with full force. He smiled to himself once more, but only to get caught this time by his happy boyfriend. The teasing he got was short lived after a few kisses while they snuggled in bed before returning to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really....a fic writer...this is just something I found after looking through my notes on my phone, so this is months old...  
> I didn't realize I finished it until now, but hey, it's something, right?  
> Sorry if they're a bit ooc also


End file.
